A New Years Treat
by Miss H Swan
Summary: This was uploaded a year or two ago but got taken down for being in the incorrect rating band so here it is again. The Cullen family go out to celebrate New Year Like a normal family but their night turns out a little less than ordinary. Expect very OOC but really its FANfiction people so be open-minded.


**New Year's Treat **

"Come on Bella! It's New Years Eve." Alice whined at me while I was snuggled into the corner of the sofa at the Cullens' house.

"Seriously Bells it's tradition to send out the year by going out drinking with your pals!" Rose came and sat on the other side of me, nagging my right ear as Alice was to my left.

"And it's our first New Year when we're all paired off." Alice put in

"Which is always a bonus so we don't feel bad for Edward..." Rosalie began

"...and he isn't thinking we're being really icky and romantic. Plus he won't feel like a third wheel." Alice finished. I paused for a minute or two, taking in their expressions.

"Alright, you've convinced me. Let me just go and get changed first though." I stood and began to ascend the stairs up to Edward's bedroom where I had my bag. I had guessed that we would be going out and so brought some 'going out clothes' as Alice and Rose would call them. I heard the pair squealing in happiness and felt them dart past me and into their bedrooms to change. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were already out hunting and were due to be back by half-past eight. It was now ten past. I went into the bedroom and opened my bag to find something suitable to wear. I pulled out a pair of black tights and a pair of black, single button court shoes. After debating for about five minutes I picked out a dress whose bodice was tank-top style and the skirt of it went to just above my knees in a skirt that stuck out because of the netting underneath it. It was a the same shade of blue as the blouse that Edward loves me in but the skirt was in lines about two inches thick in all different shades of blue. I grabbed my black leather jacket, purse, makeup bag and jewellery after I had changed and ran down to Alice's room.

"Hey, you look gorgeous Bella!" Rosalie told me as she entered and Alice came out of the bathroom as I put my silver locket on and then slid in my dangly earrings which had blue jewels dotted in them.

"Thanks, so do you Rose! And of course you Alice!" I laughed when I realised we were all in completely different outfits and colours. Rose wore dark skinny jeans with knee-high boots and a strapless red top while Alice was clad in acid-wash short-shorts over black tights with a long-sleeved yellow v-neck top and stilettos.

"Aw... thanks honey!" Alice smiled and pulled a bangle over her hand and onto her unadorned wrist. I did up the clasp on my silver heart chain bracelet and unzipped my makeup bag.

"By the way, when did you get that dress, I've never seen it in your closet before not to mention the jacket." Rosalie slicked on some lipgloss and sat on the bed

"My mom sent it over from Jacksonville the other day, said she saw it thought of me. Anyway I thought vampires couldn't drink anything apart from blood?" I asked as I flicked my mascara wand over my lashes a few times and applied blusher.

"You thought wrong, put it this way; we can drink the blood of a human who had been drinking so really it's just like consuming alcohol ourselves so we _can_ do it." Alice explained as she applied blusher. I put on some shell-pink lipstick and slicked lipgloss over it so it wouldn't rub off while she was speaking.

"Oh right, that makes sense." I picked out my eyeliner pencil and checked that it was sharp before running it under my bottom lashes.

"The boys are on their way, they'll be here in two minutes." Alice notified us as she came out of her vision

"Good, they'll have to change. Carlisle and Esme are already ready." Rosalie ran a hand through her locks. I looked over my hair and decided to just put a ribbon in it.

"Do you have a blue ribbon I can borrow?" I turned to Alice

"Sure, I'll put it in for you." Alice pulled the ribbon off of her bedside table and came over to tie my hair.

"Girls, the boys just got back." Esme called up the stairs

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper get the hell up here and get changed!" Rosalie said in a normal tone, knowing she would be heard. Alice finished tying the bow on the top of my head.

"Done." Alice chirped to me, Jasper entered the room.

"Hello ladies." Jasper drawled, he touched Rose on the elbow, kissed me on the forehead and kissed Alice on the lips.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom, go change." Alice ordered

"I'm going." Jasper held up his hands in defeat and went into the en suite to get changed. I shrugged on my jacket and packed my makeup back up into its bag and then picked up my purse.

"I'm going to put my makeup back in my bag." I stood and ascended the stairs up to Edward's room. I knocked on the door quietly.

"Come on in Bella." Edward called to me. I entered the room and closed the door behind me.

"Hey, how was hunting?" I asked as I placed my makeup bag into my duffel. Edward was silent. I looked up and met his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just... you took my breath away." Edward smiled slightly as he took in my appearance. I blushed slightly.

"Come on, the others want to get out partying. We wouldn't want to make them wait, come on." I walked out of his bedroom and began down the stairs; he caught me up in a second and took the hand that wasn't clutching my purse in his as he slid his wallet into his dress pants' pocket.

"Come on, we're taking the Merc, M3 and the Porsche." Carlisle grinned at us.

"We're only going to the local pub but everyone is going to be there so it should be good." Alice shrugged and then slipped into the driving seat of her Porsche.

"Carlisle, can we come with you in the Merc?" I asked

"Sure, hop in Bella, Edward." Carlisle smiled charmingly at me, luckily I don't get effected by it anymore.

"Oh but guys, I wanted you in the M3!" Emmett moaned at us

"I thought you could join us in the Porsche." Alice looked hopeful

"Alice, it's a two seater convertible. How are four of us supposed to fit in it?" Edward asked

"Oh yeah, see you guys at the pub." Alice got a nod from us and then sped off into town

"Ostentatious much? See you in town." Rosalie then put her foot down and she and Emmett followed Alice's lead.

"Hark whose talking." Edward muttered, he held the back car door open for me. "My lady, your carriage awaits." We got in the back of the car and I caught Esme's happy glance at us. When we had all arrived we went into the bar and were drinking for about three hours, alternating between alcoholic and still and the whole time most eyes were on us. We got our final round ten minutes before midnight and at that point Emmett, Rose, Alice and Esme were over the limit; especially Emmett.

"Carlisle, I don't think Em, Rose and Al should be driving." I whispered

"They shouldn't, I'll take Esme, Emmett and Alice. You and Edward will have to drive Jasper and Alice home." Carlisle agreed, not long after the countdown began. When we reached zero all couples kissed, including I and Edward. It was different than usual though. I suppose the alcohol had gone to his head but the kiss had less barriers than usual, I even had to switch our usual roles and stop it.

"Edward, we're in a public place; besides we're waiting remember." I hissed "Come on, you need some air." I stood and pulled Edward up with me, all eyes turned to us.

"I'll come with you." Jasper took my hand and lead us through the crowds. Once we got outside Jasper sat down on one of the benches. I sat on one of his knees and he wrapped an arm around my small waist so I wouldn't fall off. Edward sat on the actual table that was attached to the bench. That was when Lauren emerged from the pub looking particularly sleazy and came up to Edward clearly trying to flirt.

"So Edward, how about I get a New Years kiss, hmm?" Lauren was obviously legless

"No, you look like a tarty slapper. Get knotted, prostitute." Edward slurred

"Edward, that wasn't very nice!" I cried; I hate Lauren and agreed with him but I still didn't like him talking like that.

"It's the truth, Bella." Edward's words were slightly less slurred

"Who cares Edward? I'm sorry Lauren, he's clearly had too much tonight." I apologised to Lauren

"Save your apologies for someone who cares, bitch." Lauren spat at me

"Hey! Show some respect, she just apologised to you 'cause _he's_ too pissed to do it himself, I think you should be apologising never mind her." Jasper called after her.

"Fine, Texas. Sorry biatch, sorry your guy's an alkie and I don't blame you for moving on to the brother." Lauren stalked away

"Would it class as being cruel if I said I hoped she didn't fall under a bus really sarcastically?" I asked Jasper. He laughed.

"No, it would be being angry and letting emotion rule you for once instead of logic." I sighed

"Come on, we'd best get him inside. Looks like it's you driving tonight. You take him, I'll have Alice." We pulled Edward up to come inside with us

"Do you want the Porsche or the M3?" Jasper asked as we set Edward back down in a seat next to Esme

"I'll take the Porsche, she might prefer it if she's in the car while it's parked."

"Agreed, boy are they going to have to put up with killer hangovers tomorrow." Jasper shook his head at the drunken members of our group

"Do you think they can go into a drunken coma if we put them to bed? I mean _other people_ would fall asleep from the alcohol so it might work the same with you lot." I asked, glancing at Carlisle for an answer

"That's exactly what happens, along with vomiting and soreness of the cerebral cortex. How did you know?" Carlisle asked

"I guessed. Edward's not driving anymore by the way, he's totally smashed so I'll take Alice in the Porsche and Jazz can take Edward in the M3. You'll be alright with the others won't you?" I asked

"I'll be fine with them. I think we'd better go before Edward verbally abuses anyone else." Carlisle glanced around at all the attention we were getting because of Emmett's drunken ramblings. I nodded and picked up my purse.

"Come on Alice babe, I'm taking you home." I took Alice's hand and lead her out to the card; Alice is a good drunk, she gets quiet and childlike and asks a lot of questions. I strapped her into the car and rooted through her bag for the car keys. She had left it open in her hurry to get inside. I found the keys and let Carlisle drive ahead of me so he could open the garage door for us all. Ten seconds after he left I turned on the car ignition and zoomed back to the Cullens' place at eighty miles an hour. What can I say? The need for speed has rubbed off on me. I could hear Jasper and Edward in the M3 behind us by about 100 meters. I parked smoothly in the garage and grabbed both my purse and Alice's bag along with the car keys. I got Alice out of the car and leant her against the wall as I locked the car. It was then that Jasper pulled up and closed the garage behind himself. "Give this to Edward to look after for me, I'll put Alice to bed. You can deal with him." I gave him my purse and then got Alice and took her up to her bedroom.

I dumped her bag in the corner and took off her stilettos. I then removed her short-shorts and tights and pulled on her pyjama bottoms. Her top was off next and replaced with a tee-shirt. I wiped off her makeup and brushed her hair before putting her under the covers and as I and Carlisle had predicted she fell into an alcoholic vampire coma. I left the room quietly and went up to Edward's bedroom to see Jasper sat with a sobbing Edward.

"Shouldn't he be asleep by now?" I asked as I removed my jacket and shoes

"He's crying over you." Jasper looked amused

"Alice is asleep, what's wrong with him?" I slipped off my tights

"You don't love me anymore!" Edward sobbed

"Why would you think that? Of course I still love you." I stroked Edward's hair for a minute before taking the ribbon out of my hair and removing my makeup

"I can't remember." Edward looked like a lost puppy

"Edward, honey, let Jasper get you ready and into bed and we can talk about this in the morning alright?" I asked, unzipping my dress

"Alright." Edward conceded, he turned towards Jasper

"Bella, I don't feel comfortable undressing your boyfriend, my brother, when you're stood there getting undressed yourself."

"You want me to let my little virgin hands touch his man business? Just take off his shoes and socks, I'll do the rest." I pulled off my dress and stood in my strapless black bra and black knickers as I looked for my night gown. I tugged the flimsy spaghetti strapped night dress over my head then went over to Edward and Jasper.

"Why aren't you embarrassed to be in just your underwear around me?" Jasper asked me

"Everyone in this family except Edward, Emmett and Carl- actually Carlisle has- has seen me in just my underwear and seriously? I just undressed your wife, my BFFE, and I have seen most of you in various stages of undress from Alice's little fashion shows." I explained as I unbuttoned Edward's shirt. He leant into my touch. I replaced his shirt with a tee-shirt that Jasper passed me from the drawer. I then unbuttoned and unzipped Edward's trousers and slid them off. Jasper stood Edward up as I opened the covers.

"Get in bed, Edward." Jasper placed him there and as soon as the covers were over him he too fell into an alcoholic vampire coma.

"He's gonna puke in the morning, I can just tell." I shook my head at him and grabbed a spare duvet from the walk-in wardrobe and set the couch up as a bed "Goodnight Jasper." I kissed him on the cheek

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams." Jasper left the room, switching out the light. I went back to the couch, got under the duvet and fell asleep awaiting the next day, the first of the new year.

**A.N- I know it's late but here is (as title says) my little New Years Treat to you!**


End file.
